Fastlane
Fastlane School '''was an Irish wizarding school, located on Mount Fauscoum in Country Waterford, Ireland. It accepted students from all over The United Kingdom. Students of this school, were sorted into four houses. Location The Fastlane Castle was located on the top of the highest peak of Mount Fauscoum in Country Waterford, Ireland. The castle was once a granite stone house constructed by Angus Mesmer and his parents to be their house. When it eventually became a school, the cottage kept expanding until it became a castle. History Fastlane was founded in 1822, 194 years before Spilberg's Destiny School, and the school was initially a house containing one student and two teachers (one child and two parents). It became an official school when the newspapers started to write about a private school for wizards, and people began to contact the parents, trying to get their children a good education. The school started with just the couple acting as teachers and their son, Angus, as a student. The parents named one house each, while their son named two: Prudens, Callidus, Animosus, and Fedelta. Eventually, the school enrolled more students, and the couple was able to provide wands not just for their son but for the other students too. These students were English children who shared their knowledge of magic in return of being taught the technique involved with wand-work. Over the next few years, the school grew even more, and by 1840, there were enough children for inter-house competitions. By 1900, Fastlane became a castle, and more teachers were added to cope with the growing number of students. By this point, the school had become a boarding school. By the 1920s, Fastlane had been flourishing for more than two centuries and was widely considered to be one of the greatest magical educational schools in the world. On a sunny day in the summer of 1938, the Fastlane School celebrated another graduation day. In the early hours of the afternoon, the principal was giving his usual speech in the Dimensional Hall. Suddenly, the hall went dark, and a few moments later the Fastlane Attack occurred. It took the lives of many students and parents, including Arnial Hargrove, Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove, Leonardo Brell, and many more. After the school was rebuilt after all the attacks, Magical Forces Council tried to open the school again for the education, but the parents were terrified and scared to let their children live and learn there, so it got closed. Houses Prudens Prudens was one of the four houses in Fastlane founded by Angus' mother, Opal. Prudens prefered learning, wisdom, wit, and intellect in its members. ''Notable Students'' '''Arnial Hargrove, prophet and was a student between 1929-1938. ''Callidus Callidus was one of the four houses in Fastlane founded by Angus' father, Arnold. The students tend to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, influential leaders, and achievement-oriented. ''Notable Students Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove, a powerful witch who fought in the First Destiny War and was a student between 1928-1938. ''Animosus Animosus was one of the four houses in Fastlane, founded by Angus Mesmer. The students were considered as brave, though sometimes to the point of recklessness. ''Notable Students Hannah Cumberidge, a witch and was a student between 1929-1938. Franklin Lostez, a wizard and a student between 1931-1938. ''Fedelta Fedelta was one of the four houses in Fastlane founded by Angus Mesmer. The students were hard-working, friendly, loyal, honest and rather impartial. ''Notable Students Ozem Lostez, a powerful wizard who fought in the First Destiny War and a student between the years 1929-1938. Sorting There were four houses in Fastlane - Prudens, Callidus, Animosus, and Fedelta. In the first years of Fastlane being a school when a student started their education at Fastlane, they were sorted by Angus and his parents however they wanted. But after few years, the teachers decided to sort the students by using statues which decided where the student's heart belongs. Sometimes, the statues could not decide one house, so they gave the students the option to choose between two houses. This happened very rarely. Reputation Until 1938, Fastlane had the reputation of being one of greatest wizarding boarding schools. But after the war, parents took their children who survived away, and after the number of students was lowering every year, the school was closed. Uniform The robes of Fastlane were Black and Gray. But each house had a different color for the sweater which the students wore below the robes. Prudens had green, Callidus had red, Animosus was gray, and Fedelta had blue. Category:Places Category:First Generation